


breezes make me think of you

by grub



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cis Girl Louis, Cloud Watching, Multi, Polyamory, Texting, at sea, cis girl zayn, nail-biting, trans girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grub/pseuds/grub
Summary: from a @1dfictagbundle tweet: "Zayn/Harry/Louis, polyamory, at sea, nail-biting, cloud watching, texting"poly ot5, zourry focused, girl direction





	

We’re really far out on the water, Harry replied to Niall’s text from two hours ago. I miss you. After a beat, she sent another text: I’ll be surprised if we get any reception.

She watched all three texts return ‘unable to send.’ Sighing and nodding to herself, she pocketed her phone and approached the other two girls, who were leaning over the bow of the boat, chatting.

“Hello,” she said mildly, sandwiching herself between Zayn and Louis.

“Oi, who invited you?” Louis said playfully. Even Louis, who was usually quite loud, was more subdued out on the boat. On the other side of the spectrum, chilled-out Zayn was even sleepier at sea, and her body seemed to rock with the waves more easily than the other two.

Harry was certainly relaxed, leaning into Zayn as if her body was putty. Zayn wrapped her arms around Harry from the back. “I did. I invited her,” she said, kissing Harry’s hair gently.

This, of course, was true. After all, it was her boat. No one was exactly surprised when Zayn told the four of them she was going to buy a boat -- out of all of them, she would be the one to do it -- but it only really started to feel real for Harry when Zayn was pulling her and Louis down the dock and ushering them on, the smell of salt in her nostrils, the blue stretch of sea before them, and the vague onset of a nausea headache.

Instead of teasing, Louis just nodded and conceded raspily, “Yeah.” She took half a step forward to close the gap between herself and the Zayn-Harry amalgam, bringing them into a front-facing hug. Harry was truly sandwiched between Zayn and Louis, her head resting on Louis’s shoulder, and her arms around Louis’s waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the late afternoon sun blanketing them, tucking them in; they let the ocean rock them to calm, blissful half-sleep, leaning against the rails of the bow.

Louis was antsy, though, and she could never cuddle for long, not even in bed. She squirmed away from them and announced, “Gonna get a couple of beers.”

Zayn and Harry nodded sleepily as Louis climbed the stairs down to the kitchenette area. As if it was the natural next step, Zayn spun Harry around and kissed her onto the seat directly across from the bow. As usual, Harry couldn’t keep her hands off of Zayn, touching her everywhere from chest to thigh to hair and back again. Zayn breathed hotly in Harry’s face between feverish kisses, made slow and sleepy by the sea. Harry loved that she could barely see Zayn’s golden eyes through the thick forest of black eyelashes. They ended up nearly on top of eachother on the narrow bench.

They broke apart gently when Louis returned with a beer for herself and Zayn and sat between the two of them on the deck of the boat. Harry hummed, settling in again. Zayn kicked Louis playfully and Louis smacked Zayn’s foot playfully, and they all gazed upwards.

“Reckon that looks like anything?” Louis said, staring into the sky and chewing on her nails.

“I’ve always been bad at this…” Harry drawled.

“You can’t be bad at it, it’s all… your imagination, like,” Zayn said. “Come on, Harry, give it a go. What’s it look like?”

Louis spat out a fingernail. “You sound like a schoolteacher.”

“I think it looks like a good dream,” Harry said, considering. “Like one after a nice long day doing something exciting.”

“There we are.” Louis smirked, swigging her beer. “ Leave it to Harry to take a simple cloud-watching exercise…”

“Very poetic, babe,” Zayn said quietly, leaning onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Personally,” Louis said, gently tapping her beer bottle against the deck thoughtfully. “I think it looks like a vulva.”


End file.
